ABC
by litlen
Summary: The essential guide to surviving Logan - Is as easy as ABC


Where is she?

That was the question asked or rather would have been asked if the words hadn't come from Logan, you see where the normal person can ask a straight forward question like that, they can even shout it in anger and its still remains the same. Its still a question and sort of implies that you can answer with a certain amount of freedom of speech, A Truth or a lie, maybe dependant on circumstance, essentially a decision of your making. For example you could answer the afore mentioned with a variety of answers such as "She went to the Mall" "She didn't say" "I'm sorry I don't know". Logan however has a way of saying things like your being interrogated and you start to wonder if it is actually a question at all, or rather just a polite little sentence put out there just in case you get dismembered along the way - the perfect alibi so to speak "I asked the question, I got no answer, therefore I tried a different approach." Its hard to explain and believe me you never get used to it, lets just say that he can have the hardest of men shaking in their booties and forgetting how to form coherent words, therefore making the question totally irrelevant, and he can do it with a look as well as words.

Logan had long since lost the battle with patience, well actually he lost it about two seconds after he came through the door - which in fact going on past history was quite patient for him but it was obvious that at that point in time he couldn't care less who was alive or dead just as long as someone told him what he wanted to know. Which sounded like a really good plan to me after all it was such a simple question, it was just a shame that none of us actually knew the answer, and if we did we'd have probably forgotten due to what I've just told you about i.e. the shaking and the lack of forming words.

Luckily for us on this occasion within a few minutes the object of his enquiry appeared and all went back to as normal as it gets round here, and there were no actual injuries which in my view is always a plus.

That's the thing about Logan, well two things actually, well probably more but we'll get to that,

A - he is not the most patient of men and I don't think I need to elaborate any more on that, it speaks for itself.

and B - he's one mean son of a bitch. I'll elaborate a little here, just to give you an idea but you will in time get to see for yourself.

You see him fight and your dam glad he's on your side, he shows no emotion, definitely no fear, I swear I don't think that word is even in his vocabulary, he doesn't hesitate to fight anyone or anything and nine times out of ten he saves everyone's butt while he's at it, see he protects his own and when we're all fighting we all sort of become his own and this is where it's easy to lull yourself into a false sense of security but the one thing you have to remember is that out of that fighting situation and here's where it gets a bit complicated but actually sometimes in it too you have to remember one thing and that is… Rogue.

This is where we come to C - everyone should know that he only really has one thing in this world, and that Ladies and gentlemen is Marie.

They're in love they just don't know it yet so for any males or females for that matter that haven't been listening so far I would strongly suggest that you keep you distance, unless you have a death wish of course in which case god help you cause no-one else will be able to. There are a few of us are trying to rectify the love problem but I probably should have mentioned stubborn in section A if you get my drift.

Now back to Marie, of course we're not supposed to know what her real name is she only ever told him, but we know, we just don't let on. I'll try and give you a bit of insight here, it might help and you may need all the help you can get so here goes – taking in to account the love thing that we've already covered she trusts him, I think that's what it's all about not that she doesn't trust us it's just some sort of complete trust with him, god knows why, the man is just so bloody unpredictable but then again when it comes to her I have to say, but it pains me greatly to do so, the Neanderthal has given her absolutely no reason to not trust him, in fact it can be quite creepy sometimes the way he's always watching her, watching out for her, if you happen to take a good look in those eye's of his, which are by the way absolutely fucking gorgeous and could distract any female of the population if she didn't know better, not to mention his body… if you ever happen to catch him without his shirt on lets just say wow and I do mean wow in every sense ladies, and gents if you happen to be that way inclined… anyway where was I, oh yeah if you really look you'll see that he doesn't care who you are, if you mess with her, hurt her in anyway, he'll mess with you and have I mentioned the six solid, indestructible, razor sharp claws in his possession? Not to mention the enhanced senses which basically means for those of you who are still trying to catch up that no matter what your mutation, what kind of arsenal your packing, he knows what your going to do and when your going to do it and he knows all of this way before you do. If that's not bad enough and someone happens to be extremely lucky and puts him down – he heals – from just about everything so that someone would not be lucky for long. Basically the same goes the other way round- She's the only one ever and I do mean ever that he trusts and if you mess with him, you'll have to deal with her and as far as we know she is the only one with enough power to permanently take him down - but that's another story.

So we've covered A B and C which are just the basics, on there own each is not good and potentially life threatening but put them all together and… well I think you get the point.

Anyway that's enough for now just remember that if you like being alive, engage your brain before speaking or doing anything and you should be just fine.

"Class dismissed"

….

….

….

….

….

"And just what fucking part of the curriculum was that lesson yellow"

"It's new this year, as discussed at the last teachers meeting that you neglected to attend, as usual I might point out, and it's called the essential guide to surviving the Logan aka The Wolverine and don't sound so pissed I know you loved it."

"Initiating the little ones into the fear and terror that is me, too fucking right I loved it, can you imagine the fun I'm going to have at Monday morning's first training session?"

"Fun? Logan I'm disappointed you've just ruined my whole lesson."

"Don't worry I wont let it get out."

"Ahhh Logan did you happen to hear the entire Lesson?"

"Yep, so let's get this over and done with shall we. Who else is in on your problem rectifying committee?"

"Ahhh."

"You seem to be lost for words, maybe I'm… lets see what did you call it, interrogating?"

"Ahhh"

"Just know a Neanderthal that wanted to know if he could join."

The End


End file.
